


Dreaming

by Witchy74woman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy74woman/pseuds/Witchy74woman
Summary: Hermione's on a work vacation in Costa Rica when someone from her past shows up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Invisible_Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Sarah/gifts), [PrettiestStar17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettiestStar17/gifts).



> Thank you so much to PrettiestStar17 for the beautiful manip that I based this story off. And a huge thanks to my alpha/beta Invisible_Sarah for helping me shape this story into something more cohesive and beautiful.

Hermione locked the door to the villa she was renting for the month; it had been a long day at the wildlife refuge helping with the Hinkypunk conservation. Despite how amazing one-legged wispy smoke creatures were, she was ready for a night out.

She wouldn’t have even been out here if it wasn’t for the document asking for funding that had slid across her desk. The Hinkypunk’s had a habit of confusing muggle and wizarding folks down unsuspecting paths that often lead to people getting lost. Which resulted in the muggles becoming weary and suspicious and eventually led to them being hunted, hence the conservation of the species.

The most unfortunate part is they honestly believe they are helping people, so when the muggles respond angrily they often react with violence. The person usually disappears, and the forest becomes heavily coated in a thick smoke like fog. Our job mostly just entails us walking through the forests of Costa Rico to follow the Hinkypunks down random trails to keep them happy.

Luckily there was one person at the refuge that spoke English and helped translate, but it was still exhausting not being able to communicate clearly with everyone.

Despite the constant use of her Spanish-English translation book, the more words she tried to pronounce and articulate the stupider she sounded.

With vague directions from a local with a lot of weird hand waving she happened upon a beach bar and immediately fell in love. The entire floor was sand from the beach, except for one small section near the ocean which had wood flooring for couples to dance on.

The Latin music playing was beautiful and energetic, this was exactly what she needed after a long week.

Waving down the waiter she tried to order a pina colada but she must have pronounced something wrong because he came back with a bottle of something dark. Her nose scrunched up in protest to the drink.

Several couples had moved to the dance floor, the sunset behind their silhouettes, as they effortlessly dipped turned and swayed to the music. 

After what felt like several long minutes, she began to pull her book out from her pack when a voice interrupted her.

“Please tell me you are not about to take a book out to read at a bar.”

She knew that voice and was immediately annoyed.

Whipping around less gracefully then she would have like she said, “Why are you here, Malfoy?”

He smirked at her awkward movements to right herself before responding, “vacation, my family owns the villa up the road. You?”

She rolled her eyes, of course his family owned a villa in a country halfway around the world, just her luck.

“Vacation,” she replied proceeding to pull the book out of her bag to ignore him.

“If this is the way you vacation, you are doing it all wrong. Let me guess, you’re also spending your days working for the ministry instead of actually relaxing and enjoying yourself.”

She decided that didn’t need a response.

If she ignored him long enough, maybe he would just go away.

Feeling his gaze linger on her he said, “where is the orangutan and boy wonder while we’re asking questions?”

“We’re not asking questions,” she snapped at him without thinking.

He smirked and then turned back to flag down the bartender.

Then she heard him say to the bartender, “una cerveza por favor.”

Her head whipped back to him, “you speak Spanish?”

“I thought we weren’t asking questions Granger,” he grinned leaning against the bar, giving her a good look at him, and did he look good. Hair expertly tousled with a tight blue shirt that clung to his chest, and a pair of grey sweatpants that fit him perfectly and left little to the imagination.

A blush crawled up her face as she turned away from him.

“See something you like Granger?” he asked with his annoying Malfoy smirk.

“I thought we weren’t asking questions?” she said silkily.

After a pregnant pause he rolled his eyes, “yes, I speak Spanish you don’t? I’m surprised Granger, I thought for sure you would research everything before traveling anywhere.”

“I honestly thought it would be easier.” she admitted. “I’ve been using a Spanish translation book and it’s clearly wrong about a lot of things.”

“Or I’m just saying it wrong,” she muttered.

“You can’t learn everything from a book,” he laughed. “You’re a witch. Why don’t you just use a translation charm if you don’t know the language?”

She sighed, clearly annoyed with this conversation.

“Well spotted,” she said sarcastically. “I wanted to actually learn the language and immerse myself in the culture, not take the easy way out,” she said.

Honestly, she had thought about using the charm. It would have made things much easier, but she wanted to learn properly. She thought she was doing well, but if the irritated and amused faces of the locals were any indication of how she was doing, it wasn’t well.

“Well, if you want the locals to take you seriously, and not like a tourist, I suggest you use the charm” he said almost as if in response to what she was thinking.

“Would you be willing to order me a drink, I ordered mine wrong,” she said gesturing to the dark bottle.

“No problem, what do you want?”

“I asked for a pina colada,” she told him sheepishly.

“That drink is a bartender’s worst nightmare to make and only tourists order it. Try a traditional Costa Rican one next time.” He explained, “if you want to immerse yourself that is.”

Embarrassed she responded “thanks for your input. I’m going back to my book now, feel free to go bother someone else.”

He unfortunately didn’t take her up on that offer and pulled out the seat next to her at the bar to sit down.

“Come on, Granger. Don’t be like that. We barely know anything about each other, we could be best friends if you gave it a chance. Let me order you a drink,” he smirked and took a sip of his beer.

She rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time this conversation.

“I have no desire to learn anything about you Malfoy. I plan on enjoying my evening alone, and sober apparently,” she opened her book and started reading again.

“I’ll make it fun I promise. Let’s play a drinking game. Never have I ever, if you’ve done it you drink. We can actually learn a couple things about each other and at the very least you can get drunk on my tab and my company will be somewhat more tolerable after a few drinks”

He ordered two shots of something called guaro and told her she could start.

“Fine. Since it doesn’t seem you’ll be leaving anytime soon,” she said snapping her book closed.

“Never have I ever gotten the dark mark,” she raised her eyebrows at him and nodded towards the shot.

“I see we’re playing dirty,” he murmured and took the shot, and the glass was magically refilled.

“My turn. Never have I ever traipsed around with two people much dumber than me and had to help them with everything.”

She laughed, “you literally have done that! Crabbe and Goyle were idiots, and followed you around everywhere, looks like you’re drinking too.”

Scowling, he lifted his glass to tap hers, “salud” he said and they both took the shot.

After the liquid slid down her throat, she made a face and shuddered, “what the hell was that? It tastes terrible!”

“Yeah, it tastes like cheap vodka” he laughed at her and the glasses were refilled.

“Alright, my turn” she said. “Never have I ever, performed one of the three Unforgiveables.”

When he didn’t drink, she was shocked, “really?”

“I wasn’t a monster Granger; I was 17 and forced into a cult by my parents. Alright let’s see, never have I ever had the Cruciatus used on me.”

She glared at him, “I’m done playing.”

She stood up jumping out of her seat, but he snatched her wrist and nudged her back into her chair.

Pretending like her skin wasn’t on fire from his touch she grabbed the shot and threw it back, it burned less than her skin.

Surprisingly he also picked up his glass and tipped it back.

Putting the refilling cup back down she said, “when and why?”

“That’s not part of the game, your turn,” he said demurely.

Tension slid around them, but after a couple more rounds they were both intoxicated and laughing like old friends reminiscing about school.

“I swear it on my magic Granger,” he laughed clutching his sides. “Snape took all the Slytherins into his classroom and was trying to give us the sex talk!”

He continued while tears ran down her checks.

“Although the urge may hit you, the best option is of personal satisfaction,” he said imitating Snapes voice.

“Then what happened,” she wheezed.

“Goyle asked him,” he howled. “He asked him how he was to personally satisfy himself!”

Nearly falling out of their seats with laughter, the bartender hollered something at them.

“He’s cutting us off,” Draco laughed.

Standing up out of her chair she realized how close they were standing to each other, and the laughter fell away.

Not knowing if it was the island, or the alcohol, or both, she came to realize she was definitely attracted to him.

While he was still sitting in his chair, she was at the perfect height to lean in and-

His lips looked-

His swirling grey eyes-

Unconsciously she realized she began to lean in closer to him, his eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes again.

What was she thinking? It had to be all the shots. She turned her face to watch the dancers again.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked, whispering.

“I don’t know how to dance like this.”

Standing up he became almost flushed up against her.

“Lucky for you, I do” he said entwining his fingers with hers.

Rather than dancing with the other couples he brought them over to the edge of the water and proceeded to twirl her to face him.

Wrapping his right arm around her and holding her left in his hand, she followed his lead and put her arm around him as well.

He was so close like this, their bodies almost touching. Occasionally as he twirled her, his hand would graze her middle back which sent goose bumps up her spine and left her senses foggy.

She could feel the electricity between them.

Happy just to sway back and forth Draco began to whisper the song to himself in Spanish.

He looked at her and smiled, “it’s easy, I promise. It’s the merengue so the basics are just marching to the beat. Follow me and you’ll be fine.”

“suavemente. Besame. Que quiero sentir tus labios. Besandome otra vez,” he sang running his fingertips down her arm leaving her heightened to his touch.

Resting her head against his chest and entwining her hands over his shoulders he grabbed her waist pulling her close.

“Hermione-“

“Did you see it!” she said jumping away from him.

“Did I see what?”

“The Billywig!” she said moving away from the beach and into a nearby forested area.

“A billy what?” he asked confused, following her.

Slowly he began to see what they were following after his eyes adjusted from the bar lights, it was a blueish creature leading them to who knows where.

“Granger I think we should turn back,” he said nervously.

“It’s fine, I work with them on the conservation.”

“The what?” he asked confused.

Before she could respond though the Billywig had led them to a deserted cove, and then disappeared once more.

“I wonder why it brought us here,” she muttered to herself as she began to try and inspect the cove.

“Draco look over there!” she pointed up the bank.

At first glance it looked the ground was moving, but upon closer inspection we realized that they were hatching baby turtles.

Granger’s smile and happiness was infectious, within moments they found several other nests, and began magically creating paths down to the water for the turtles.

They sat there in the sand for several hours sobering up and watching the turtles make it to the water.

“It was my father,” he breathed.

She looked at him confused but he continued, “it was fifth year and you beat me as the best in our year again.”

She grimaced and took his hand, “I didn’t look sorry enough, so he decided to find out why I wasn’t doing well enough to beat you. When he began to look through my memories of the school year, he realized what the distraction was. That’s why he used the Cruciatus on me.”

“What was it,” she asked.

“You.” He moaned tugging at his hair, “It’s always been you.”

“You in your little skirt and long black stockings, you biting on your lip while taking notes, you reading while sitting in that overstuffed chair in the library reading who knows what.”

Stunned into silence he persisted, “do you know what that song said?”

“No,” she said meekly.

“Kiss me,” he breathed. “I want to feel your lips, kiss me-“

She did just that. Grabbing his shirt and pulling to him to her, she planted her lips onto his, willing him to respond. It took a half second and he entirely took control. His hands were everywhere, her hair, her waist, her face. She was on fire. She opened her mouth and he swiped his tongue inside; she couldn’t help the small moan that left her.

Just as quickly as it happened, he pulled away.

Breathing hard he asked, “this is real right? I’m not dreaming. You’re really Hermione Granger and I’m really Draco Malfoy?”

She grinned a little lightheaded from the kiss, “You’re not dreaming.”

He leaned into her again, placing a deep short kiss to her lips.

“Let me show you the real island tomorrow, all the places the tourists don’t know about, and then please let me take you to dinner, every night until you leave, and every night after we get back to England.”

She nodded her head and whispered “yes.”

“I’m serious Granger, I’ve wanted this for so long,” his voice cracked. “You’re stuck with me; one kiss will never be enough.”

“I’m really Hermione Granger and you’re really Draco Malfoy,” she said grinning.

“You’re not dreaming.”


End file.
